Cure Aqua
|-|Karen Minazuki= |-|Cure Aqua= |-|Cure Aqua(GoGo)= |-|Powered-Up= Summary Karen Minazuki is one of the main characters of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo. She's also the final member of the group and the oldest, along with her best friend, Komachi. She's a very popular figure around her peers due to her high intelligence, cool and calm attitude, and being the student council president of her school. Despite her popularity, she often has a lonely side. She failed to transform into a Pretty Cure at first due to her lack of resolve, leaving her depressed but after a Nightmare member attacked the Cures again, she this time succeeded due to her determination and became blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua. She would often clash with Rin, due to their different ideals. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 7-A | High 6-A | 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Minazuki Karen, Cure Aqua Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 15, 16 in GoGo Classification: Human, Pretty Cure Powers and Abilities: Transformation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Water Manipulation, Skilled in Swordsmanship and Archery, Weapon Creation (Can construct bows and arrows made of water), Accelerated Development, Flight and Statistics Amplification with powered-up form, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistances to Time Manipulation and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Cure Mint) | ' Mountain level' (Fought and destroyed a monster that dwarfs over entire mountains with the other Cures) | Multi-Continent level (Fought and defeated Boss along side with the other Cures, who was able to destroy Earth's entire surface with a few blasts.) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Fought Fusion, who can even fight the likes of Cure Black and Cure White) Speed: At least Subsonic+, 'likely '''Supesonic '(Dodged a sound based attack from a Radio Kowaina) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ (Reacted to a monster entirely composed of lightning from the clouds and it's lightning-based attacks.) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Much faster than before) | Massively FTL (Can keep up with Fusion) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can lift and push monsters several times her own size) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Mountain Class | Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universe+ Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (Tanked hits from Kawarino, who easily overpowers her) | Mountain level (Took solid blows from the mountain-sized monster) | Multi-Continent level (Capable of blocking and tanking relentless attacks from Boss) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to the other Cures who also fought Fusion) Stamina: High (Capable of fighting even after taking a great deal of damage.) Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of meters with long-ranged attacks Standard Equipment: CureMo, Aqua Ribbon, and Tornado Fleuret (A blue energy saber). Intelligence: Gifted (She's the most intelligent and tactical member of the group and is noted to partake in tasks far beyond her age.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Aqua Stream:' Aqua will summon a stream of water on her right hand, which spirals around her before thrusting the pressurized water towards the target. *'Aqua Tornado:' An upgraded version of the Aqua Stream. Using her Aqua Ribbon, Aqua fires intense pressurized water at the foe. While the attack is very similar, it's noticeably more powerful. The Aqua Ribbon can also be used to create a blade made of compressed water energy, which Aqua normally uses as a sword. *'Sapphire Arrow:' Aqua creates a bow made completely out of water and fires a water arrow at the foe. She can shoot several of these water arrows at once or a very fast pace. In her Powered Up form, the amount of arrows she can fire notably increases. Key: Yes! Precure 5 | GoGo! | Powered Up | Post-All Stars Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bow Users Category:Water Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Schoolgirls Category:Hunters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2